Under The Hot Moon
by IchigoOkami
Summary: What happens when a hot night disturbs any hope of slumber? Reach for some water. At least, that's what she thought when climbing out of bed. Little did she know it was not only her idea. Three part adventure through time.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I couldn't sleep, I'd already finished the next chapter for Crystal Queen and couldn't post it. So, I did this. Just one bored tidbit. It's obviously set in the airtemple, after zuko's joined them but hasn't made amends with Katara yet. This time was particularly endearing to me so that's why I chose then and there.

Beside, CQ was getting incredibly fluffy, so I needed to make something a little more angsty. Please enjoy.

Oh, I would incredibly appreciate it if I could get some feedback, particularly about my writing style, I'm trying to improve so any feedback is immensely helpful.

**Avatar does not belong to me, it belongs to the creators Mike and Brian.**

**

* * *

**

The hot moon

Katara breathed deeply, the heat of the air burning her nose and throat, why did it have to be so hot? Why was it _always_ so bloody hot? Her blankets had long since been kicked off, landing in a far too heavy heap on the floor. She was in an _Air temple_ shouldn't it be airy? Shouldn't it be cooler then this? Of course not, that would mean she would be comfortable for once, sliding into smooth easy sleep. Sleep hadn't come easy these days they hid in the temple. Before, when they were constantly running, she was constantly exhausted. But here, peacefully enough hiding in a temple, with far too much time on her hands, she felt useless. What was she here? A woman to do laundry? An easy source of a (decent) meal? Out there she was a hero, a fugitive, in here she was nothing.

So needless to say, she had troubles sleeping here, her bones ached to get back out where she was useful, where the world was one step closer to safe again.

Besides what kind of torture would it be if she managed to sleep at night? In all honesty she didn't know what would be worse, possibly dreaming of distaste, or laying here awake night after night listening for the gentle tap of footsteps, the almost inaudible whoosh of fire being pulled from air, the quiet ring of a calculated blade. Anything to give her an excuse, anything to let her bring him to an abrupt end. Sure, cornering and threatening him was satisfying enough. The way poison dripped from her lips, disgust seethed from her eyes, hatred oozed from her pores, and absolute betrayal radiated from her being brought enough to her to writhe in satisfaction. She'd wanted him to know how fragile his life was right now. How no one, especially not her, was going to fall for his routine again.

There were some nights that her mind drifted painfully back to that night in the caves. He'd seemed so sincere, so broken by his revelation that she actually felt a connection to him. She'd felt a familiar hurt in his words, it was the same endless grieving she felt over her own mother. She'd actually believed they had something in common, that they could be friends. The idea made her want to spit on his dinner.

Still, there were other nights she touched that memory in fondness, for mere moments he had let her glimpse inside his heart, even let her close enough to touch his skin, his scar. Inside he saw the scar as a plague that burdened his very existence. Looking in the mirror all he saw of the scar was failure, marking him as useless…

Tonight? The memory was nothing more than a lie, cleverly orchestrated to fool her into… into what? Into giving him the Avatar when she herself was a prisoner? Not likely.

Damn it all to a forsaken hell! She couldn't do this again, she couldn't lay here, alone in her room, sweating her ass off while thinking of him. She needed to get out of this room, she needed to feel the air against her skin. Maybe the cool would help her feel better, maybe then she could sleep. All else failed, she'd sleep outside, under the stars again.

Her feet swung out under her, touching the cool stone for the first moment of promised relief. It wasn't easy, but her toes guided her silently outside to the main courtyard. Much to her dismay the air out her wasn't any cooler then in her stifling room. She wanted to scream, but kept silent in fear of waking anyone. Screaming would usually signal an attack, pulling everyone from their bed to her rescue, and seeing how adamant Zuko was at gaining her trust again, he would most likely be the first out to dispatch any threat. Above everything else, she did _not_ want to see him. Instead she just collapsed on the floor, wishing desperately to cool.

Then she heard it, the quiet splashing of the fountain. Instantly her spirits lifted at the thought of sitting in the crystal waters. She just had to, her body needed it. Like a spirit she glided over the distance between her and the fixture; peeling away the layer of clothing so she could feel the liquid on her skin.

It would be a lie if she said standing naked on the edge of the fountain didn't leave her feeling exposed, but she didn't care, she needed this. So, slowly she lowered herself into the water, each step pulling the liquid higher, washing over her skin and through her spirit.

Elsewhere Zuko was equally as troubled, tonight was labored with nightmares and visions of vicious murder. Since he'd betrayed his uncle he'd had constant nightmares concerning him. Sometimes his uncle never forgave him, leaving him feeling lonely when he awoke. Sometimes he was forgiven, a moment too late. Sometimes he dreamt of his father or sister. Each dream equally unpleasant as the next. Tonight? Both his father and Azula were displeased upon realizing Zuko had ran away, in retaliation his sister had slain her uncle, hoping to slice away any last threads his broken heart bore. Before Zuko had awoken in a cold sweat he had seen his uncle, discarded in a pool of blood, the life rapidly leaving his eyes until there was nothing left, no sign of the once great General Iroh.

His throat stung painfully, hot nights like this used to comfort him, but not now. Lately hot nights just aggravated him more, tearing mercilessly at his body. Groggily he stumbled over to a small clay jar on the floor, usually it was full of water, but it seemed he'd neglected to fill it lately. One, two, three seconds he contemplated simply rolling back into bed. Dealing with it in the morning, but the ever-growing pain in his throat told him otherwise. With a resigned sigh he grabbed the jar and walked to the most accessible source of fresh water.

Of their own accord his feet took him the long way 'round. They took him past _her_ room. Where _she _was sure to be sleeping soundly. It wasn't like he cared for her or anything. He just wanted to make extra sure of her safety. She was the first on his rapidly growing list of betrayed souls. She was the first one here to show Zuko even a thread of kindness, to make him feel… human. She was the first here who seemed to care. And in the Crystal caves, she was the first heart to rip out still beating. (Next came his uncle) She was the first to suffer personally, so he owed her above everyone else. So, that's why he wandered past her room in the middle of the night, listening for her small breaths. He certainly didn't care about her.

When he was satisfied his feet kept him moving past the other rooms, to the court yard but his body froze instantly out of instinct, there was a splash, coming from the fountain.

Instinctually his hand reached for one of the swords he almost always kept, disappointed to find he'd left them in his room. The next thing he had was his bending, which he wouldn't call upon until the last possible moment. Best to catch the intruder off guard.

As silently as he could he crept closer, closer, closer until the fountain was in plain view.

His blood froze instantly as he saw her mostly emerged in the water, gentle ripples splashing around her hips. His first thought was to what she was doing. What on earth had brought her out _here_ so late? He'd almost said something, but a small detail hitched his breath in his throat.

Her skin was bare, completely and utterly exposed to the night air. He knew he should turn back, head to his room, but he was rooted to his spot, his blood cold as ice. He couldn't help but watch as she lifted her arms gracefully to either side, an orb of water seemed to float of its own accord above her until she finally flicked her wrists, the bubble depositing on top of her, soaking her hair through. She looked like a goddess standing there, or perhaps a rogue water nymph come to plague him.

Whatever he compared her to, she seemed unworldly, standing there. Without realizing he was standing there like a fool, Katara pulled her water-soaked hair over her shoulder, wringing some of the liquid back where it belonged. As innocent as the gesture seemed, it exposed more of her then Zuko ever planed of dreaming of. Her bare shoulders curved and flexed gracefully with each motion she made. The skin on her back was smooth, flawlessly supple. His eye was pulled shamelessly to the curve, where her spine sat, shadows danced gracefully over her skin, enchanting her presence as she merely bathed in the refreshing waters.

He didn't know what drove him, boyish hormones, pain of loneliness, feminine grace? Whatever it was he wanted her at that moment, bad. The ice in his bones had thawed, boiling white hot in his veins. Moisture gathered in his mouth at the grace of her motions, pulling emotion and passion deeper than he had imagined possible from this… this… hotheaded, rude, ungrateful water sprite.

Feeling satisfied that he had broken through the trance long enough to think clearly for a split second, Zuko turned, leaving the scene behind him. Mentally he added another check next to Mai's name for things he's done to hurt her, accidental or not.

It was solved, he would have to get his water in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Mmk. So, I know this was just a one-shot. But I wanted to turn it into a three part mini-story.

This part takes place some time after they run off to track down her mom's killer.

* * *

The heart and flame of Ice.

They say there's a beautiful thing in change. That in—one—insignificant—moment the world can change. Be one way, and in the blink of an eye, or the beat of a heart, they can suddenly be… different. Katara didn't know when, or even how it happened, but suddenly things were so, so different.

She couldn't sleep—again. She never sleeps.

At least that's how it feels. Katara had hoped that after leaving the Air Temple, and being back in the real world, she'd be able to finally get some well earned rest. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Being back out in the world, exploring, running, hiding, protecting the world gave her an added boost of energy that somehow fed off the sun, _and_ danced with the moon. An energy that lived in the moment, and fought for tomorrow, an energy that never slept, just like her.

Though, it was nice being out in the wild again. There was a particular thrill which filled her bones, like stepping into an icy river in winter, or standing in the fountain naked. There was danger and risk around every corner, heightening her senses, sending electricity up her spine.

Katara's thoughts were interrupted as she realized how lovely the stars were above her, twinkling with a million little eyes watching her every mood and move. Her mother used to tell that the stars were all souls which passed from this world, waiting to be born again. If so her mom should be there, right?

Idly Katara wandered which star would belong to her mother, would she be proud? Or would she weep? Katara didn't know any more. Her heart was so full of confusion lately. Nothing made any sense, one would think, with the pressures of trying to save the world she wouldn't have time for her heart to interrupt her mission. That, however, was miserably, and painfully wrong.

Quite the opposite of what she thought even. The harder she worked, the more she cleaned, the more she fought, the more the beating _thing_ in her chest attacked her, each day its jabs getting worse and worse. How on earth was she expected to do anything?

With a quiet, yet disgruntled cry, Katara pounded her fist into the soft earth. Tonight she hadn't even bothered to make her way to the little cot by the fire; instead she sat alone, under the stars, in the grass, completely and utterly alone.

Not far away Zuko paced the empty grounds. He didn't know when it started, or how it started, but Zuko _knew _the reason for his insomnia. She was about five feet, three inches tall, had skin kissed by the sun, eyes and hair touched by the ocean, and a soul gifted by the moon.

What he didn't know was what the hell was wrong with him. It started back in the Air Temple, at night when he couldn't sleep he'd make his rounds, checking on all the room, making sure everyone was safe. However, his path was suspiciously one routed, always taking him in the same direction, in the beginning he used to doddle, saving that destination for last but it every night it ended the same, he'd slowly saunter past her room, listen to her steady breathing to be sure she was safely settled in her room.

When they'd left the unfortunate habit didn't cease. Zuko always knew where her tent was, some nights her voice was quiet, talking in her sleep. Some nights it killed him to hear her quiet sobs, it was on these nights Zuko had to fight with himself to move on, keep walking past. She was, after all else, a scared girl. She had one hell of a fight in her, but she still was just a scared girl, and as a strong male it was his job to comfort her. But he couldn't, he had Mai to think of, he loved Mai, right?

The third scenario was the more frequent, her gentle little breaths weren't even in the tent, where on earth could she have wandered off to? That's exactly what he was thinking as his feet explored the surrounding area around their campsite. She was strong, and capable. Zuko rephrased that, she was extremely strong, and extremely capable, but she still deserved someone to look out for her.

Fortunate enough for him, Katara's slight form sat the same place it always did when she wanted to think. Usually that was enough to satisfy the inner protector in him, but tonight there was something different, something had changed, at least he hoped.

"**So, what are you thinking?" **Katara's stomach did a rather uncomfortable flip, why did her stomach still clench upon hearing his voice? Why did the idea of being alone with him make her insides clench so hard she wanted to vomit?

Her initial reaction was to look up and glare with an intensity that could burn holes. But she couldn't, the intensity simply wouldn't come. **"Was just thinking about mom."** The best lie was the one closest to the truth. Under no circumstances did she want to talk about her heart with him.

She'd hoped that would chase him off, but instead, he sat beside her, severely throwing her comfort meter off the chart. Adrenaline pumped through her body, filling her veins with liquid fire. She wanted to fight, it's what they always did. As sure as the sun rises when the moon sets. As sure as thunder comes with lightening, as sure as fire burns and water cools, they fight. It's just what they do.

Try telling the fire inside her that it's done fighting. Try telling the hatred burning in her soul that its scene has moved on. Simply not possible.

"**Mom used to tell me stories. She liked to dance in fantasies of the night. Should have been born a Water Bender."**

"**Mine too."** Katara shook her head viciously. Of course her mom had been born to the Water Nation. **"Told me stories about the sky." **She felt so stupid. She shouldn't be having conversations with him. It felt awkward and foreign. Nothing like Talking to Aang.

Zuko looked at her; sure she sat next to him. But her mind was elsewhere, he knew it. What was he doing? He should have just turned around and gone back to bed. He had seen her, he'd seen she was fine. What was he doing here? It's not like they were really friends. Pain was behind them, trust was starting to build, even the very air took a breath. But they certainly weren't friends.

Things were silent, neither of them could speak. Neither of them had words to say. It was all so… strange. They hadn't once imagined themselves like this. The air between them didn't hurt. The moon didn't laugh at them, the stars didn't mock. For the first time, things were good.

Katara stood, being the first to depart. **"Good night Zuko." **Of everything the words felt safe on her tongue. Even though saying his name brought fire to her heart, she felt safe, she felt secure. Fire boiled in her center, in her stomach, throat, and heart. What was she doing?

"**Good night Katara." **Zuko watched as she walked away. He swore, to the ends of the earth he would protect her. She'd help save his life. The guilt he felt for her helped turn him around and for that he would forever be in her dept. He would forever owe her his life. And for that reason, she will never, ever be left to fend for her life. Until the ends of the earth, and through time itself, he would be there.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips as Zuko collapsed backwards on the grass. What was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is. I hope you enjoyed the small trip through time. Every time I watched the fanale this is all I saw. Every time. It takes place during the epic fight between Zuko and Azula. Just a fun tidbit: it's this scene that inspired all of my other story the "Crystal Queen". That story begins right after this one ended.

Thank you for spending the time to read this. I am infinitely thrilled for those who have taken the enjoyment I had in writing this.

* * *

The End of Time: Where hearts collide

Katara had to stop fooling herself. Things had changed a long time ago. Things had been changing for a long time now. But it felt like suddenly, in a split second everything was different, changed. In a fraction of a second her entire world fell apart in a shattered heap of tainted glass, lending light to a new one. Which so obviously laid in front of her for so long. How had she not seen it before now?

Instinct took over before she even had a chance to process the horrible twitching before her. Horrible, writing twitching, poisoning him before her. She had to— No! Before Katara could reach him the very earth before exploded in a rain of pure energy. Ducking into the shadows was all she could do to stay alive. Suddenly her life meant so much more, if his future was sacrificed just to keep hers breathing, she would protect it with every ounce of strength. She would fight.

Katara had to think and fast. Once Azula was safely useless she would have her chance. She just had to. But how? She was insane. Mad with pure power running through her veins. She was sure to win. What if—Katara stared into the hidden aqueduct—what if that fire, lust for battle, and confidence betrayed her. Azula was strong, but in a battle of Water and Fire, with enough, Water will always win. And she had enough, the purity of her emotions and her thoughts would prove enough. For the first time in months she saw everything as clear as crystal.

No Zuko. Tears streamed down her face as her emotions poured through. His body was so close, for the first time she recognized the electricity flowing through her veins not as hatred. Emotions strengthened the water which came to her hands with no more effort than breathing. She'd saved lives with these hands before, but touching his skin, entangling her will with his, was breath taking.

Zuko… He couldn't die. She finally saw everything clearly. All those times her stomach clenched with fear. All those times hatred boiled to her tongue. All those times his very name and voice was enough to make her vomit. It wasn't hatred… not really. Katara felt the threads of his skin and muscles fighting against her. Some part of him, no matter how small, some part of everyone wants to let go. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, he couldn't let go; he couldn't die. Not when the world just hit her. Not when she realized she'd rather die than continue breathing in a world without him.

Katara almost wanted to laugh, how like her. Decide that you love someone at the worst possible moment. She loved him… She, Katara, loved Zuko. And she would give the very blood and her bones to see that he survived. So long as he survived, she'd be content to watch time pass, slowly eroding her youth. Until, one day she died, old and alone in her bed. She would die happy knowing she saved him this day. He loved Mai, and she knew it. But none of that mattered, so long as he was alive, and happy, so would she.

Finally, that sliver of gold shone through, **"Thank you, Katara."**

She could laugh, and cry so hard right now. Her heart beat so hard in her chest it threatened to break free, **"I think it's me who should be thanking you."** He was alive because of her, she was alive because of him. He showed her how to hate, how to forgive, how to be so completely hurt, how to trust again, and finally, in an instant, and over the span of forever, he had taught her how to love completely unselfishly.

Zuko peered at her through slits of eyes. She was safe. The last thing he remembered before the deep, black pain, was the sudden rush. Suddenly he knew, everything. Something had been festering deep inside him for some time. He didn't know when it started. Like ever constant battles between them. Like the endless waves of her passion, slamming into him with such force. Like the late empty nights of finding any reason to walk past her room at the Air Temple. Like the same insomniac habits of checking on her, night after night, listening to the gentle sounds of her sleeping breaths catching on the winds.

Like how this water peasant had somehow weaseled her way in, Katara held his heart in her small, but capable hands. All he'd wanted was for her to accept him. Coming to the group all he longed for was the gentle forgiveness in her eyes that he had seen in the crystal caverns. But it turned out that wasn't enough. First he'd wanted to see the pain inside her cooled. Then he wanted to see her smile again. Then he wanted her to feel safe. Then he wanted her to laugh. Above everything else, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be able to experience every amount of joy life could offer.

In that heartbeat where he knew what Azula had planned, he knew Katara needed to live. She needed to be happy. If he died now, standing in front of her, he would die happily. He didn't know when it happened, but he loved her. Somehow, Zuko had given his life to her, a long time ago, and if this is what it took, he would die happily.

Zuko didn't know he could think so much before his body could even move. But he did, he witnessed his life flash before him, just like old sages promised he would. And he knew.

But then, like the first rays of light after a storm, she was there her blue eyes washing through the fire in him, soothing every frayed, singed corner.

They stood, his knees still too weak to support his weight, looking at his broken sister. He knew this was just the start of his future. From this point on there was so much to do. So much that needed mending. But he hoped, at least, that he had given Katara the future she always hoped for.

One without war, without hatred. One where mothers held their children late into the night, while telling them stories of the stars. One where she could live, happily and grow old with Aang. One where she could have babies that called her "mommy" while she told them stories of these days.

Zuko hoped he had given her a future where she could be happy.

-End-


End file.
